


Dear Ezio

by Greenplay



Series: 刺客信条/Assassin's Creed [8]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Last will, M/M, love letter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenplay/pseuds/Greenplay
Summary: E叔三部曲通关纪念。是一封很短的情书（遗书？）。
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Series: 刺客信条/Assassin's Creed [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846006
Kudos: 3





	Dear Ezio

亲爱的艾吉奥，

我预感到，最后的日子就快来了。

我们远隔千里，很可能没有机会再见面。近来法兰西天气不佳，一直阴雨绵绵，我时不时怀念起意大利的阳光，然后脑海中自然浮现出你的笑容，这就令我的心情不那么沮丧了。

据说人在临近死亡的时刻，会回忆起自己一生的事。我也试着在还清醒的时候作这样一番回顾，却没想到你会如此融入我的记忆之中，让人产生一种仿佛和你共度了一生的错觉。

我们第一次见面的时候，你还是个孩子，但已经具有迷惑人心的美。你随意挥霍着自己，就像太阳从不吝啬光与热。你把嘴角上的伤疤当作男人的荣耀，不知道它牵动了多少女孩的心思。

我常常在街上看到你的通缉令（如果还没有被你撕掉的话），那笔触太过初级，没有把你画好，我想他们这样是抓不到人的。如果整个亚平宁半岛上有谁真的能画你，那个人一定是我。我也确实画过很多你的速写，不过大多都烧掉了，毕竟被发现了会带来麻烦。但我还是舍不得这样一副完美的身体，所以我留下了一幅，只不过换上了别人的脸。你或许不记得了，有一次你被一大队士兵追杀，逃进我的工作室里。处理完伤口之后你就昏睡过去了，连干净的衣服都来不及换上，我就是那时画下了你。我画得很快，一点也不像平时那样一拖再拖，可能是怕你突然醒来，也可能是我在心里早已画过千百次的缘故。

后来你还不好意思地问我，有没有遭到警卫的为难，你怕我又像从前那样，为了保护你而挨打。我当时什么都没有说，只是抱了抱你，因为在那一瞬间有什么东西忽然击中了我的心，让我忘记了语言。现在回想起来，那是感谢上天的心情，感谢它将你带到了我面前，在你需要帮助的时候，我能在你身边。

你曾经问过我，为什么每天都这样快活自在，好像从没有不幸发生在我身上。你从未怀着那种旁观者的嫉恨，也不因为自己遭逢不幸就憎恶他人的欢乐，你只是深知我没有那么幸运，所以担心我隐瞒了伤心之事。

我从很年轻的时候开始，就学会了控制自己情绪的方法，我相信人的心就如同画笔一样，某种程度上是可以听从意志的。人的生命有限，而宇宙与真理却是无限的，造物主赋予我们求知的渴望与爱的本能，不应用来浪费在无聊的情绪之上。我有意摈除了生活中许许多多的负面感受，愤怒、仇恨、嫉妒、虚荣，正如画作上出现错误的色彩和线条时，就把它们抹去。这样，我就不至于被魔鬼所困扰。

我并不希求天使的守护，因为人应当做自己的神。

可你却不同。你是如此不幸，还是孩子的时候就几乎失去一切。我刚认识你的时候，多少受了你母亲所托，她觉得你和我在一起，能改善一点急躁的个性。她是一位虔诚的夫人，总担心你一不小心被魔鬼掳走，可是你没有。这么多年来，你一直没有。命运加诸于你的痛苦与迷惘未能毁掉你的灵魂，那么是什么支撑着你呢？显然并不是一种理性的力量，所以我很好奇。世上是否存在除理性之外的真理？夜空中若无群星，便没有凝视的意义，眼前这个跟我走着截然不同道路的人，是什么照亮了他前路的黑暗？

每当我注视着你时，心中就充满了解谜的快乐。世上最完美的快乐，是被美、真理、爱情点燃的瞬间，我就是那些瞬间而活的。现在你知道，我眼中的艾吉奥是什么样子了。你是已知的美与未知的真理，而爱落在等式的我这一边。

我曾经分析过，理智是否会阻碍爱情？它是否会像冰凉的解剖刀一样，把活生生的人当成尸体？事实是不会，反而我越理智的时候，离它就越近，因为我只有在理智的时候，才具有最大的感受力。

你或许听说过关于我的传言，关于我对女人的看法。我年轻的时候犯过轻率的错误，并为之付出了代价，因此我不打算把那错误加诸其他人之上，如果他们无法承担后果的话。我决定不到生命的最后一刻绝不跟你坦白，而现在，我已没有顾虑。

请不要为我感到不幸。世人或许认为求而不得是一种不幸，但我并不想将任何人据为己有，鸟儿生来就该是自由的，爱于我而言不是牢笼，而是钥匙。

你不会相信有你在的世界是多么美。每天的光线、角度、构图、色彩，都值得倾心画上一辈子。天啊，我爱这个世界比所有人想象的都要多，我爱你也如此。

莱昂纳多

注1：达芬奇晚年定居在法国；他经常买笼子里的鸟，然后放生。

注2：本文中的Ezio的裸体画像指的是达芬奇的维特鲁威人，当然是穿凿附会啦。

注3：当初Ezio妈妈把达芬奇介绍给儿子时，说“你应该找多找点渠道发泄过于旺盛的精力”（你看人家Leonardo的爱好多么健康向上），Ezio很得意地说“我有let out的方式呀~”，E妈妈很叼地甩了一句“besides vagina!”，当时我就看笑了哈哈哈哈！不找女人，难道找男人吗？

抽风：其实我觉得，像大番茄和Ezio这样的心心相印的好朋友，不必强求共度一生，也已胜却人间无数了。


End file.
